This Is War!
by TAMBorange
Summary: China has done something horrible to his dearest younger sister. It practically snapped her, and she promised to not forgive and forget anymore. China's in very, very, VERY big trouble now. Vietnam's coming with her paddle, showing no mercy to those who destroy her life. R&R please! I hope that the summary doesn't suck.


**Wazzabe! It's me after a while! And this is my second fanfic for the Hetalia category! It's about one of the lastest news in Vietnam.**

**Words: 1445 words.**

**Warning: Mild violence and lots of shouting.**

**Characters: Vietnam and China, and other nations for background. Oh, and Sealand, too.**

**o.O.0.O.o**

"CHINAAAAA!"

The conference room's door bursted open as a young woman clad in green flowing Ao Dai stormed into the room, wooden paddle in hand.

Said person jumped in his seat when his name was called. China turned around to find his dearest sister standing behind him with such a menacing air, Russia would be impressed.

"Yes Viet, aru?" China gulped at the sight of the long paddle that once beat him inches to death. "Do you need something?"

"Do I need something?" Vietnam smiled as her gaze on China darkened. South Korea, who was at the moment sitting next to his aniki, quickly scoot over to Hong Kong's seat, sweating in fear.

"What I need is you calling your stupid troops to leave my fishermen alone." Her smile slowly melt into a frown as her gaze morphed into a more intense stare.

"What, aru?!" China almost yelped.

"You are not deaf, 'brother dearest'. I said that I want you to leave my people alone."

"They are trespassing my sea. I just can't let them do that now, can I?" China snapped in reply. "Soon the Eastern sea will be mine, not that it's actually anybody's at the first place."

"But you are killing those people, 'brother'." Vietnam raised up her voice.

"So what? They are just a few, there's no harm done, aru." China calmly returned.

"But they are my children. Don't you understand, they are my people! They are innocent fishermen who were just doing their job! Why would you do such a thing!" Vietnam snapped back, her cool facade crumbling.

"YOU are the one who doesn't understand, Vietnam. It's business. And they just happened to come across my ships."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND? WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Vietnam cried out as her emotions burst out like rapid fire. The nations in the meeting quickly adverted their gaze to the commotion, wondering what was going on.

"You are too young for this, Vietnam aru!" China yelled back. "I HAVE THE POWER TO DO SO! THE EASTERN SEA HAS ALWAYS BEEN MINE!"

"NO IT'S NOT! THE EASTERN SEA BELONGS TO THOSE SMALL ISLANDS! IT BELONGS TO THE EASTERN NATIONS! IT BELONGS TO ME! GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO, ARU!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN IN PEACE UNTIL YOU CAME AND TRIED TO TAKE OVER! MANY OF MY PEOPLE HAD DIED! AND THEY ARE JUST FISHERMEN! THEY HAVE JOBS TO DO AND FAMILIES TO FEED! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH CRUEL THINGS!"

"WHY YOU!"

"!"

China had slapped Vietnam across her face. A moment of silence came as the nations stared agape at the normally youthful old nation, the nation they thought to know so well about. Japan, having read the atmosphere, had quickly pulled the fuming China away from Vietnam, who looked to be in extreme shock.

It was then that China saw his young sister's face that he came back to his senses. His young sister. The one he had given the most love to, and the one he had taken almost everything away from. It has been almost a century since he'd last seen her so broken like that. Tears ran down her tanned cheek as her golden eyes glazed over. On her left cheek was a red hand mark, courtesy his doing. She only stared at him with those pain-filled eyes, those that had seen so much, those had shed tears and those had had fires burning in determination.

She didn't move an inch from where she stood.

"Oh, Vietnam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't ha-"

"You don't need to be sorry." Came his reply.

Vietnam hung her head down, her dark brown bangs obscuring him from seeing her eyes.

"You are still the same from back then." She spoke softly. "You are still blinded by greed. You are still craving for control. You want to conquer me. You sent military ships to destroy my small fishing boats. You raised taxes, you cut down my forest on your own investment, you sent me your products, which I believe to be left-overs or failed experiments of your stupid ideas, you tried to gain access to my sea, you told me that all you want is peace, but is this peace to you?"

She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes. Those golden orbs burning through his soul.

"All those time when we were young, you already tried to conquer me. You said you love me, but all you want was my resources, my people who later became your slaves, my rice fields to feed your gigantic amount of citizens."

"I respected you, but you crossed the line. I have a country of my own to raise. I don't want to have you bossing me around like those thousands years before. I don't want my people to work their asses of only to feed people from another country. Sure I'll export you all the things you need, but you have to know about boundaries. You are getting too much freedom, like that stupid American over there- "HEY!"- Everynight I'd lay down my bed and stare up the ceiling, thinking: What should I do to help you over hard times?"

"Remember. You have done things to help me when I was in trouble, and I'm grateful for that. I want peace and friendship to mend that broken bond of ours, so I slowly started to get to know you again. It worked well at first, but..." Vietnam sighed. "You used me. You used me and you're still using me to do your dirty work. Don't you think that I don't understand, but greed has started to lurk into your soul again, just like many years before. You want more, you need more, you consume more, and I have to squeeze myself dry to help you, since you are my brother. But this is to much. You've crossed the line we drew, and you started to expand your nation."

Vietnam walked towards her brother, her eyes un-blinking.

"That is not going to happen. Not on my watch. Especially on how you are forcing Tibet to change, just because you are a world power and you have lots of money. Look at how the poor man's doing now. You are slowly killing him, 'brother'." She spat out the word like she ate something bitter, in one swift motion she pulled a pale and shaking Tibet into view, making some nations gasped at the poor state of the usually calming nation.

"And if you don't stop your actions soon enough, World War Three may come out sooner than you think." The paddle she was holding in her hand launches itself into China's throat, stopping a few milimeters from his collar. China gulped audibly at the deadly weapon.

"And I will declare infront of all nations: This is War. I'll see you soon. Hopefully you'll think twice about my words and leave my people alone."

With that, Vietnam promptly walked out the hall, with her head held high, slamming the door behind her.

China just stood flabbergasted on his ground, his mind processing what just occurred. After a few minutes, he collapsed onto the rugged floor and buried his face into his palms.

"What have I done?" He groaned.

Somewhere hidden in the conference room sat little Sealand, who apparently had watched the commotion from the beginning till the end. He sighed and leaned into his palm, thick eyebrows scrunched up in thought while his face showed no emotions, except for boredom and a bit of distress. He mumbled quietly to air.

"That's how the world works right now. It's run by money."

It's run by money, indeed...

**o.O.0.O.o**

**And that's all, folks! The story is based on real life, no? Right now China is going to use extreme measures to gain access to the Vietnamese Sea and Vietnam itself, with battle ships and nuclear missiles and all that. Vietnam is in a predicament right now.**

**So please help us protect Vietnam and the Eastern Sea! By doing campaigns and stuffs!**

**Thank you and R&R!**


End file.
